You've Been Touched By An Angel, Charlie Brown
by RisingSun0000
Summary: A new angel is assigned to help Charlie Brown realize his worth.


You've Been Touched By An Angel, Charlie Brown

 _Rats,_ Charlie Brown thought. His team had just lost a game that day. "You blockhead!" Lucy Van Pelt shouted at him. "We lost the game because of you!" "We lost the game because of Charlie Brown!" the Peanuts yelled. _I never seem to do anything right,_ Charlie Brown thought. The other kids walked off the baseball field for the day in disgust, except one. "It's just a bad game, Chuck, not a bad life," Peppermint Patty said. "Don't let it get you down." "Thanks, that helps a lot," Charlie Brown said gratefully.

Invisible to the children, a group of angelic beings observed. Their names were Andrew, Monica, their supervisor Tess, and a new angel named Katlyn. She appeared as a child, contrary to the other three adults. They observed the children with compassion and love. "The sweet baby needs to realize he has infinitely more value than he thinks," Tess said, nodding at Charlie Brown. The other three nodded, pleased at Peppermint Patty's empathy to Charlie Brown. "The Father is always pleased when compassion and empathy are exercised. Precious gifts," Tess added.

"These children are our assignments?" Monica asked. "Not this time, angel girl. We will just be support this time. This one will be Katlyn's directly, and it's to that beautiful little boy there." "This is my first assignment," Katlyn said nervously. "Yes, baby, but have faith in the Father. He is already so proud of you, and loves you so much," Tess said. "Plus, you have us as help too." "I understand," she said. "Let's get to it, baby. Remember, you have the Father, and us as help."

As Charlie Brown trudged home, a sweet, friendly voice said, "Hi there." Glancing behind him, Charlie Brown saw a little blonde girl. "Hello," he replied, smiling. "What's your name?" "Katlyn," she replied. "Nice to meet you, Katlyn. I'm Charlie Brown," he said. "Pleasure is all mine, Charlie Brown," she said. "How are you?" "I've had better days," he replied. "We just lost the first game of our season." "A failure is an event, never a person," she said. "I wish I could remember that each time I fail at something."

"Do you go to school here too?" Charlie Brown asked. "I start tomorrow," she replied. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow," Charlie Brown said. "Nice to meet you, Charlie Brown," Katlyn replied. "Nice to meet you too, Katlyn," Charlie Brown said as they parted ways. _I like her already_ , he thought. _Something about her...I wonder,_ as he went in his house.

The next morning, Charlie Brown, Linus, Lucy, Sally, Peppermint Patty, Schroeder, and Marcie waited for the school bus to take them to school. As the bus neared and stopped, the gang boarded. "Good morning, all," said the nice man behind the wheel. "Hi, are you a new driver, sir?" Charlie Brown asked. "Yes, you all can call me Andrew," he replied with a warm smile and a wink as he closed the doors, and proceeded to drive toward the school.

When the kids entered the school and took their seats, the teacher said, "Attention, class?" The gang glanced up dutifully. "We have a new student among us," the teacher said, the same little girl Charlie Brown had met the day before, standing beside her. She smiled and waved to Charlie Brown, who waved back with a smile. "Let me introduce Katlyn." "Nice to meet you all," she said. The gang nodded and replied, "Nice to meet you, Katlyn."

At lunch period, the kids lined up with their trays. The woman behind the counter filled each of their trays with burgers and fries, saying, "There you go, darlings," she said. "Thank you, ma'am," Charlie Brown replied. "Have you just been hired also?" "Yes, sweetheart, my name is Tess," she said with a warm smile. Charlie Brown nodded. "Nice to meet you, ma'am," he said. "Pleasure is all mine, baby," she replied. "Very nice lady, isn't she?" Charlie Brown asked as they took their seats at a table. Linus and Peppermint Patty nodded. "Definitely," they replied. Katlyn took hers beside Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown began to say grace, and the others dutifully lowered their heads for the prayer. When complete, Katlyn said, "The Father is pleased when we show Him thanks." "Amen," Charlie Brown replied.

After lunch, the gang headed to music class, where a pretty lady with red hair and a warm Irish accent greeted them. "Hello, everyone. I'll be your temporary music teacher," she said. Charlie Brown and the others liked her right away. "What should we call you?" they asked. "Call me Monica," she said warmly. "Pleasure, loves." "Pleasure is ours," they replied. "Well, let us begin today's lesson..."

On the bus ride to head home, Charlie Brown noticed Katlyn took the seat next to him. "Hi there," he said. "Hello," she said, smiling. "What did you think of your first day?" "It was very nice," she replied. "You're probably the first person to have not been disgusted with me or thought I was a blockhead when I mess up," Charlie Brown said. "You are more of a winner than you think. Because you never give up, no matter what," Katlyn replied.

The bus stopped at the curb, and the Charlie Brown and Katlyn got off. Katlyn continued to walk with Charlie Brown. "I know it seems to you that your friends don't like you when they get frustrated from time to time, but they all really love you," she said. "How do you know?" Charlie Brown replied. Katlyn began to glow at this point, with a golden light. "Because I am an angel, Charlie Brown," she said.

Charlie Brown gasped soundlessly. "An angel?" he breathed. "That's right," she replied. "And I was assigned to you to let you know that you have infinitely more value than you think. You are more of a winner than you think you are. True, things may not go the way you want each time, but simply the fact that you keep trying makes you a winner. Not the result. You have a greater impact on the world, and for that matter, the universe than you could possibly imagine. Now, I want to sing you a song, Charlie Brown," she said. She began to sing, in the most beautiful voice Charlie Brown had ever heard.

 _One by one Jesse's sons_

 _Stood before the prophet_

 _Their father knew a king_

 _Would soon be found_

 _And each one passed_

 _Except the last_

 _No one thought to call him_

 _Surely he would never_

 _Wear a crown_

 _But when others see a shepherd boy_

 _God may see a king_

 _Even though your life seems filled_

 _With ordinary things_

 _In just a moment He can touch you_

 _And everything will change_

 _When others see a shepherd boy_

 _God may see a king_

 _One by one problems come_

 _And dreams get shattered_

 _And sometimes it's hard_

 _To understand_

 _But things like chance_

 _And circumstance_

 _They don't really matter_

 _Our Father holds tomorrow_

 _In His hands_

 _But when others see a shepherd boy_

 _God may see a king_

 _Even though your life seems filled_

 _With ordinary things_

 _In just a moment He can touch you_

 _And everything will change_

 _When others see a shepherd boy_

 _God may see a king_

 _One by one problems come_

 _And dreams get shattered_

 _And sometimes it's hard_

 _To understand_

 _But things like chance_

 _And circumstance_

 _They don't really matter_

 _Our Father holds tomorrow_

 _In His hands_

 _Well it wasn't the oldest_

 _It wasn't the strongest_

 _Chosen on that day_

 _And yet the giants fell_

 _And nations trembled_

 _When they stood in his way_

 _But when others see a shepherd boy_

 _God may see a king_

 _Even though your life seems filled_

 _With ordinary things_

 _In just a moment He can touch you_

 _And everything will change_

 _When others see a shepherd boy_

 _God may see a king_

 _One by one problems come_

 _And dreams get shattered_

 _And sometimes it's hard_

 _To understand_

 _But things like chance_

 _And circumstance_

 _They don't really matter_

 _Our Father holds tomorrow_

 _In His hands_


End file.
